L'amitié sans coeur
by ayaame
Summary: Xemnas aurait trouvé une nouvelle façon de retrouver leurs coeurs ? Enfin, presque. Si seulement il y croyait... Il n'aime pas comment Saix se comporte en ce moment...Il n'est plus aussi docile avec lui... Mais docile dans quel sens ?


**Titre** : L'amitié sans coeur

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer :** Aucuns des personnages de fic m'appartiens Y_Y

**Pairing :** Axel/Saix

**Auteur** : Ayaame ( Moi !)

**Résumé** : Désolée, je peux pas vraiment résumer en plus je suis nul pour ça x_X Tout se que j'ai a vous dire c'est de venir lire et de me dire si vous aimez ou pas et si je dois continuer ou pas xD

**Quelques détails quand même** : L'histoire sera (évidemment) basé sur Saix et Axel, mais cette fois si, il y aura vraiment une histoire plus longue que d'un chapitre ! Enfin si vous aimez ^^ Mais Xemnas, Xigbar et certainement d'autres vont jouer aussi ! Je vais essayer de faire un histoire qui bouge un peu, pour que ce ne soit pas toujours mollasson.

** /!\ : **Personnages assez OOC. Ecriture avec (je pense) encore des fautes d'orthographes même après relecture.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Depuis quelques temps, Saix était devenu l'amant de Xemnas. Il n'était plus seulement son bras droit et grâce à ça, il en savait plus sur se que complotait leur chef, car, il parlait après « la baise ». Mais depuis quelques temps, Saix ne prenait plus autant de plaisir. En fait il doutait en avoir eu avec lui. Mais pire encore, quand il le touchait, le caressait, l'embrassait et le prenait, il ne pensait qu'à une seule personne. Et ce n'était pas celle au dessus de lui. Il comprenait que Xemnas se serve de lui comme un jouet au lit, mais maintenant, il le prenais pour plus que ça. Comme un partenaire. Xemnas était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange. Saix restait dans son lit que parce qu'il lui disait plus qu'il ne devrait lui dire. Car il avait fait un plan avec Axel, et le plan consistait à se qu'il grimpe les échelons pour qu'ils puissent retrouver leurs cœurs. Sauf que là, soit il devenait fou à cause de l'épuisement, soit il devenait fou tout court. Car, oui, quand Xemnas le prenait et le faisait crier, ce n'était pas son nom qu'il voulait gémir – mais c'est se qu'il faisait quand même, ça risquait de le vexer sinon – c'était celui de son <em>ex<em> _meilleur __ami_. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui arriverait un jour. Et ça le troublait beaucoup. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. D'ailleurs, il en avait trouvé une mais il doutait que ça marche. Mais après des jours et des jours de dures réflexions, c'est bien la seule solution qu'il ait trouvé. Alors c'est dans un soupire qu'il se levait pour se rendre dans la chambre du rouquin. Pas de missions aujourd'hui, car c'est un des seuls jours de vacances qu'ils avaient dans l'année.

Il toqua à sa porte et entra. Le rouquin était bien là, allongé sur le lit, les bras dernière se tête le regard dans le vague. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à lui. _Comme __c__'__est __vexant. _Pensa t-il. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assis. De sa chambre et il pouvait voir Kingdom Hearts. De plus en plus, il doutait qu'un jour il redeviendrait humain. Il se tourna vers Axel. Il ne le regardait toujours pas. Il toussota pour lui faire savoir de sa présence et sa réponse arriva enfin.

« -Je sais que tu es là, c'est bon.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?

-Il paraît que t'es devenu la pute de Xemnas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-J'en ai rien à foutre. C'est ton corps après tout. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle agressivité de sa part. Mince mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller le voir finalement. Saix baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il savait que Xemnas ne le laisserait pas tranquille.

« -Ne crois pas que j'aime ça.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pour le plan.

-Le plan ? Mais on a jamais dit que tu devait lui servir de… Merde !

-Il me dit des choses qu'il ne me dirait pas si je ne le faisais pas.

-Ouais, du genre « tu me sens hein ! » ou encore « tu es serré ! »

-Arrête… Tais toi. Je t'ai déjà dis que ça ne me plaisait pas.

-Ouais, en attendant tu dois bien penser à quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour qu'il pense que tu prends ton pieds !

-… En effet.

-Et tu penses à quoi ?

-Pourquoi pas à qui ?

-Ah en plus tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Je peux savoir se qui te prend tout d'un coup ? Tu n'est peut-être pas d'accord avec se que je fais mais tu sera content quand j'aurais réussi à retrouver nos cœurs !

-Ah parce qu'en plus tu penses être le seul à faire des sacrifices !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! »

_Pourquoi __il __faut __toujours q__u__'__on __s__'__engueule ? __Il __est __vraiment __immature __quand __il __s__'__y __met_. Pensa t-il.

Il soupira à nouveau et le regarda dans les yeux.

« -Je pense effectivement à quelqu'un d'autre quand je suis avec lui.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

-Parce que…

-De toute façon ça ne changera rien !

-C'est…

-Et puis comme si ça m'intéresse de savoir sur qui tu fantasmes !

-Toi. »

Axel se figea et Saix baissa les yeux en se sentant rougir doucement. Il n'osait plus le regardait en face. Mais il fallait qu'il se le sorte de la tête parce qu'un jour pas fait comme un autre c'est son nom qu'il gémira.

« Oh » C'est tout se qu'Axel trouva à dire. Saix commença à désespérer par le manque de réaction de son ami.

« Je…m'y attendais pas, désolé.

-Je m'en doute…

-Mais…ça fait longtemps ?

-Quelques…mois.

-Mois ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant ?

-Tu me vois débouler dans ta chambre et te dire que je fantasme sur toi, comme ça !

-C'est un peu se que tu viens de faire.

-C'est différent. Le temps déjà que je m'en rende compte, que je l'assimile et que je l'accepte pour ensuite venir t'en parler. Ca prend du temps.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire, que quand il… il te fais… des choses, c'est à… moi que tu penses… ? »

Il acquiesça, toujours la tête baissée. Ses joues le brûlaient. Il était mort de honte. C'est le genre de situation qui devrait arriver à Axel, pas à lui !

« -C'est cool.

-Hein ?

-Bas oui ! Ca veut dire que ce n'est pas se taré qui t'excite ! Mais ton meilleur ami !

-N'exagère pas trop non plus. C'est lui qui me touche, pas toi.

-Ah parce qu'en plus de ça tu veux que se soit moi qui te touche ?

-Je… J'ai pas dis ça imbécile !

-Moui mais t'en as envie…

-Bon il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des choses à faire. »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il se retrouva sur le lit, Axel à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Assez pour continuer ? Ou au contraire il faut que j'arrête le massacre ? A vous de me le dire :3<p>

**Ayaame **


End file.
